The present invention relates generally to a computer mouse and, more particularly, to a computer mouse having infrared light therapy.
Computers and other products using computer mice and other pointing devices are commonplace in both the business and personal settings. Typically, a user is required to direct movement of a cursor on a computer screen by physically moving the user's hand to move the mouse or by moving individual fingers to direct movement of a track ball. Repetitive stress injuries and other maladies, such as, arthritis, tendonitis, and carpal tunnel syndrome, may be further inflamed or exacerbated by using a computer mouse.
Light emitting diode (LED) technology is capable of delivering light deep into tissues of the body. Various wavelengths are said to be optimal for pain treatment and wound healing. LED technology has been shown to be helpful in relieving pain and in improving healing. However, therapy of repetitive stress injuries and other maladies described above often requires halting mouse movement while the therapy is applied.
It would therefore be desirable to have an apparatus capable of LED technology therapy while maintaining the ability to use a mouse, or other such computer peripheral, at the same time.